Breaking Through, Sandstorm's Beginning
by Macey-the-Magical
Summary: Every cat in ThunderClan knows that Sandstorm is the fastest runner there is. But how did she become that way? Was it just a coincidence?... or something that started out as a curse and became a gift? COMPLETE! Thank you so much past and present R&R-ers!
1. Sandkit

_Hi everybody! Okay, this is just the prologue, cause my annoying sister is nagging me right now, so it will be kinda short. All the stuff that I make is rated K because I'm very paranoid about the fanfics I read and write. I hope you guyz likes it!_

Breaking Through

The night was brimming with cold. The type of cold that could freeze you to death and jolt you back life with one gust of wind. The type that could turn you into a block of ice in two heartbeats flat. But the minds of the cats of ThunderClan were not on the terrible night, but on the tiny life that could be taken by it.

Snowflower, no! Don't die, not now! Please!" A tortoiseshell tom stood staring down helplessly down at a beautiful white queen, his unusual ginger tail drooping in despair.

Redtail," A long-furred silver tom blinked at him sympathetically. "She's gone. She was already weakened by the greencough. There was no way she could have survived. I'm so sorry."

Three small tears made dark splotches on the ground below that fire-tailed tom. "Thank you, Featherwhisker." He mewed softly. "You did your best." Redtail took a deep breath and let a few more tears fall. It was all he could do to keep himself from lunging at the shining medicine cat and yowling at him that this was his entire fault.

He had begun to turn away when he whipped around to face Featherwhisker again, a look of urgency and pleading in his eyes.

"What about the kit?" Redtail demanded. "Did she live?" When Featherwhisker hesitated, he half yowled, "Well, did she?!" The medicine cat turned to the wretchedly disfigured she-kit who was still curled up against her dead mother, shrieking pitifully. He bent down to sniff her, really stalling for time to figure out what to say. He got a good look ate her. She was horrible. Her spine was crooked, her hind legs frail and tiny, and both of her front paws were twisted backwards. After what seemed like a lifetime, he straightened up to face Redtail.

"She is terribly disabled, Redtail," Featherwhisker began. "And she caught onto the greencough as well." When he saw Redtail begin to sway, he rushed to his side. Pressing his pelt to the trembling one of his friend's, he started again. "I really don't think she can make. Not without a mother."

"Then I'll do it!"

The two toms spun around to face a small, pale brown tabby queen padding up to them, her chin lifted determinedly.

"I can take care of her." She meowed again. The toms gazed at her uncertainly, and annoyance sparked inside her. "Come on, can't you see she's dying? She needs food and warmth now more than ever. Especially to survive this cold!" Seeing the pain flickering in Redtail's eyes, she went on more gently. "Snowflower was a friend of mine. I want to help her only kit. Please." The tabby focused her midnight blue eyes on both of them. No one could resist the eyes.

Featherwhisker sighed. "Are you sure, Dawnlight? You're weak enough from your own kitting. Surely you can't care for her as well as Dustkit?" Redtail murmured in agreement.

"I can handle this just fine! What do you take me for, a lazy kittypet?" Dawnlight retorted indignantly. "Dustkit will be alright. He needs a companion, anyway. Graykit and Ravenkit are stuck to each other, and Spottedkit.... well, she's always off on her own, or with you, Featherwhisker."

Redtail suddenly reached forward and took his tiny daughter ever so gently in his jaws, and began to pick his way over to Dawnlight's nest where Dustkit was snoring slightly. He had apparently made up his mind.

"Alright, Dawnlight." He mewed after setting down his child. "But be careful." His eyes bored into hers, and for a moment, Dawnlight felt a bit overwhelmed by the intensity that lay within them.

"I will, Redtail." She mewed softly, moved by the warmth and love she saw in his eyes when he looked down at that little pale ginger kit.

Redtail blinked and spoke again softly. "Snowflower liked the name Sandkit. That's what her name will be." He stared down at the small scrap of fur he was proud to call his daughter. "Sandkit." Giving her a gentle lick, he turned and made for the warriors den. Halfway there, he stopped and looked at the night sky. The indigo blue was littered with stars, forming Silverpelt all the way to the horizon. Redtail closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer to Starclan. "Please, warrior ancestors, if you are going to take her, do it quickly. Don't make her suffer. She'll never be able to walk, let alone hunt or fight, so please. Keep her with me, but-" He paused. "Don't make it hurt."

_Awwww.... Sad ending! *sniffle* (shrugs, smiles) Oh well, it'll get happier in time. That __really__ didn't turn out the way I'd hoped. It's going to take a long time before I put up another chapter, so for all of my few fans who read this, be patient. And if anyone is going to make fun of my writing, no swears! All flames will be used to burn my crappy backpack! (I hate that thing!) Bye!!!!!!_


	2. Cats can WALK!

_Hi everyone! It's me again! I've got Chappie TWO all put up now! Please, please, PLEASE review more on it, or I will be forced to stop writing it. I am dreadfully sorry if I am forced to do so. BUT anyways, R&R people R&R!!!! PLEASE!!!!_

Breaking Through

Chapter 2

The sun shone down it rays into the clearing that was ThunderClan camp. The members of ThunderClan were just waking, padding sleepily out of their dens and blinking in the light. One cat, a pale brown tabby queen, made her way to the fresh-kill pile in the center of the clearing. A tortoiseshell tomcat with a ginger tail met her there.

"'Morning, Redtail," She greeted the deputy. "Nice day, right?"

The tom nodded. "Definitely, Dawnlight." He watched as she picked out a vole. "Are you taking that to the kits?"

Dawnlight looked up and nodded. "Yes," she mewed. "I'm going right now. See you around!" She waved her tail and she trotted back to the nursery with the vole in her mouth.

Once inside, she set the vole down and looked about. "Dustkit! Dustkit, come here!" Almost immediately, a dark brown tabby tomkit sped around the corner. He looked up at his mother.

"Is that for me and her?" Dawnlight nodded, affection glowing in her eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart. You can eat a little while I find her. Just save some for her share!" Dustkit nodded and started to munch on the animal.

Dawnlight padded toward the corner. "Sandkit! Sandkit, breakfast!" Then she was as the tiny, hunched figure of Redtail's daughter, Sandkit, drag herself around the bend.

If you really looked at her, Sandkit was a pretty she-kit. Her pale ginger pelt was glossy and her light green eyes were the color of newly budding trees. But it wasn't her fur or her eyes that other cats noticed, unfortunately.

Sandkit was hopelessly disfigured. Her spine was curved and hunched her over. Not only that, she couldn't even stand up. Her front paws were turned completely backwards and her hind legs were so scrawny and twig-like, any cat would think they would snap right then and there.

But none of this ever stopped Sandkit. She had the determination of her deceased mother, Snowflower, to be able to move, whatever the sacrifice. When she was 2 moons old, she finally found a way. She'd place her front paws in front of her and pull, dragging her hind legs and the rest of her along. Redtail was almost in tears, half at her victory, and half at the fact that it would always be her only way to move.

Dawnlight remembered one time when Sandkit asked her, "Why don't the other kits move like me?" She had frozen, unsure what to say. She couldn't tell the poor she-kit that she was a cripple, she was only 2 moons! But still, Dawnlight had lied and told her, "Because they're not like you. Everyone should move like you, but some are different."

Now, Dawnlight watched with bittersweet smiles as Sandkit dragged herself over the floor of the nursery. The little kit looked up at her. "Is that vole for me and Dustkit?" Once again, Dawnlight nodded.

"Yes. Now go have some before he eats it all!" she joked and nudged Sandkit carefully. "Now I have to go talk to the elders for just a moment, so stay here. Understood?"

"Uhndershtwood!" the two kits said with their mouths full. Dawnlight chuckled and left through the small entry way.

Sandkit swallowed her mouthful and looked at the entrance. She narrowed her eyes. She'd never been allowed to go outside before and she didn't know why. Were there terrible monsters outside? No, then why did Dawnlight go out? Maybe she could just have a quick peek...

Sandkit left Dustkit and pulled herself toward the nursery entrance as quietly as she could. Once there, she paused behind it and slowly turned around it. Almost there...

"Get away from there!" Sandkit heard the shriek and tried to pull back. She was too late. Dawnlight had run to the nursery when she saw her there and swept her far from the doorway. She set her down and stared at her hard.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?!" Dawnlight spat. She was really thinking, **That was too close!** "You know you're not allowed outside!"

Sandkit eyes were unreadable and she lowered her head in apology. "I'm really sorry, Dawnlight. I'll never do it again."

Dawnlight huffed and stood back up. "Good." She paused that leaned down to her again. "Now Sandkit, I'm only doing this for your good. You know that, right?" She smiled and she saw Sandkit nod, her head still down. "All right then. I'm going back, so just _stay here_."

Dawnlight left the nursery and Sandkit finally lifted her head. But the look in her eyes wasn't one of guilt or regret. It was one of wonder and betrayal. Dawnlight had gotten there too late. Sandkit had seen the outside. And everyone was walking!

_*gasp* OH MY GOD!!! What happens next?!?!?!?! (lol) So __**please**__ you guys, __**please**__ review and give me some ideas. And I had another idea! Whoever messages me first with the answer to a Warriors trivia question will get a.... Virtual Sandstorm PLUSHIE!!!! Okay, so it's not real. But it's the thought that counts, right? *gets pummeled by tomatoes* All right! Fine! I'll give ya people something else! The winner can also choose a character for me to write a oneshot about. For the rules, check out my profile! Thanks!!!_


	3. A Kit's Gathering

Breaking Through

Chapter 3

Sunlight shone down into the camp, filtering between the gaps in the nursery roof. Small splotches of gold tumbled down to a sight surprising to see. All of the kits in the nursery had gathered together and were huddled on front of one ginger she-kit.

The poor thing was a frightening figure. Her spine turned left and right under her back, hunching her over. Her hind legs where skinny and frail, sure to snap if any weight was left upon them. Finally, her front paws were turned backwards.

The little kit straightened up (well, straightened up the best that she could) and opened her mouth. All that came out was a feeble, raspy cough. When she was a newborn, she had caught her mother's greencough. She had recovered from the worst of it, but now lived with a small cough, unable to cure. The she-kit cleared her throat and held up her head.

"Uh... Hello." She mewed tentatively. She had never spoken in front of other cats before. "Well, you're probably wondering why you're here."

"Of course we are!" A voice rang from the back of the small crowd. All heads turned to look at a small, but heavyset, gray tomkit.

A pretty tortoiseshell she-kit spoke out. "Oh, come on, Graykit. Let Sandkit talk." The tomkit rolled his eyes and muttered something to a black tomkit next to him.

Sandkit nodded. "Thank you, Spottedkit. Now, this is why I've called you here today." She took a deep breath and let it out. "I know why I'm not allowed to go outside."

All the kits froze. A brown tabby tomkit called Dustkit ducked his head, looking guilty. Silence hushed the whole nursery. Finally, after what had seemed like moons, the skinny black tomkit spoke out.

"You mean..." He paused. "You've seen?"

Sandkit nodded again. "Yes, Ravenkit." She turned her attention to all of the kits. "Everyone in the Clan kept it a secret from me. Even my father. Even you." She sighed. "I'm a cripple."

Spottedkit spoke up. "Sandkit, don't call it that!"

She glared at her, frustration making her irritable. "Then what would you call me? Special?" Her uneven shoulders slumped making her look even more monstrous and pitiful.

An overwhelming feel of sadness and pity filled the room. But a bit of confidence and determination bit away at it. Sandkit sat back up, strength shining in her eyes. "Not anymore." She held her head up high and made a statement that no one ever thought she would. "I'm going to walk. I'm going to walk like everyone else." Silence. Then Dustkit stood up.

"Sandkit's right!" he mewed. He faced her. "And I'll help." Spottedkit stood up too.

"So will I!" she meowed, her eyes shining encouragement at Sandkit. After a bit, even Graykit ad Ravenkit agreed to help out. Sandkit grinned. All these cats were on her side. She got back to her speech mode.

"None of you can tell _anyone_. No one at all." she told them. Graykit spoke again.

"Not even Redtail?"

"Especially not Redtail." She smiled. "This is going to be great for him." All the kits nodded and murmured their agreement. "Okay, then." she mewed. "Here's what we do."

All the kits huddled around her to hear her plan. "First, I'm going to have to be straight." Spottedkit nodded.

"How far can you go without it hurting?" she asked. Sandkit adjusted her shoulders to be even, then winced in pain halfway there. "That's fine." Spottedkit reassured her. "Whenever any of the queens or other cats aren't looking, go to that position, get used to it. Then you can work on getting it completely straight." Sandkit nodded, feeling uncomfortable. However, she smiled to herself. _It would be worth it._


	4. Author's Note READ PLEASE

Dear readers,

I am afraid that I have caught.... the dreaded Writer's Block. I need to revisit my storyline and plan out my next few chapters, so you probably won't hear from me for a bit. But please keep giving me feedback, newcomers, because that really helps me to keep on TRUCKIN'!!! So thanks a bunch for all the Favoriters and Reviewers.

*Arnold Schwartzenaegger voice* I'll be back!

Signed,

The Amazing Teenage Disappearing Act ~~~ Macey the Invisible


	5. Progress

Breaking Through

Chapter 4

Shadows threw themselves across the floor of the nursery floor as twilight began to set upon the ThunderClan camp.


	6. Author's Note 2: Sorry!

Sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY!!!!! I'm so sorry! That last chapter was a dud. I don't know how that happened. I do have the real chapter, but I'm going to write a couple chapters ahead, so you won't hear from me for a while. I'll have a lot more time to do this, since it is now SUMMER!!!!! Yaaaay!!!

I'm also going to acknowledge Shadowsoul4812 for letting me know there was only one sentence in the chapter. Thank you very much, Shadowsoul. :-)

All right, so I'll be back in a bit! Thanks!

The Amazing Teenage Disappearing Act ~~~ Macey the Invisible


	7. Disclaimer!

OH NOOOESSSS!!!!! I forgot the Disclaimer!!! Well, here it is then:

Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Firestar and Spottedleaf would have never even looked at each other, the three would be Squirrelflight's kits, Leafpool would still be in the Clan, and Crowfeather wouldn't be an emotionless zombie. But that's just me, right?

The Amazing Teenage Disappearing Act ~~~ Macey the Invisible


	8. Progress, the real deal

_Yaaay! I finally got it up! This took me a while because I was running was short of ideas, as you read in my Author's Note, if you read it at all. So, I've skipped ahead a bit, and Sandkit's gotten some progress in. WHOOT!_

Breaking Through

Chapter 4

The familiar smolder of intense sunlight bore down upon the forest with the start of a new day in ThunderClan. It was late noon, a time of relaxation. Elders gossiped and muttered about 'them young whippersnappers,' as the warriors sat and shared tongues together. Usually, all the kits would be outside, tumbling and playing within the protective reach of their mothers. But not today.

A dark brown tabby tomkit ran back around the corner that led from the very back of the nursery to the entrance. "It's clear, Sandkit!" he mewed to one of the four other kits huddled there. "All the queens are outside talking. They won't be here for a while." He sat down.

The pale ginger she-kit he had addressed, Sandkit, turned at his voice. The poor thing looked the complete opposite of the others. Her front paws turned backwards and her hind legs tiny and fragile, she seemed to be everything that a Clan warrior wasn't. She lay on the floor with her front propped up by her stronger legs.

Nevertheless, she smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Dustkit." She faced her denmates for the second time in the past moon. The first time had been different; they had met on the terms of her discovery.

All her life, Sandkit had been crippled. Her mother died when she was born, and she wasn't allowed outside because the queens were afraid of what she would feel when she saw how cats were supposed to be and supposed to move. At two moons old, she had begun to haul herself around with her strong front legs, but it became insufficient after she caught a glimpse of the world outside the protectiveness of the nursery.

Sandkit spoke again. "It's been a while, but now things have changed." She turned to a pretty dark tortoiseshell she-kit and smiled. "Thanks to Spottedkit, I'm straight. That's one part of the process done, and I'll thank the rest of you guys too for your support." A couple kits cheered briefly, then the corner quieted again. A skinny black tomkit spoke up. "What will you do now?" he asked.

Sandkit looked at him. "Good question, Ravenkit. I think working on my forepaws next would be best." She turned to Spottedkit again. "How would I do that?" Spottedkit padded over to stand over the ginger she-kit.

"A good way would be the same as how you did your back," she instructed. "Try turning them frontward." Sandkit obeyed and managed to turn them all the way around, but was wincing hard. Spottedkit put in an opinion; "You don't have to do it all the way at first. Just try as far around as you can while staying relatively comfortable." Sandkit settled with about ¾ of the way. The meeting broke up shortly as the queens reentered the nursery.

The next half of a moon went similar. Sandkit kept turning her paws around, with more efficiency than her back had went. Whenever a queen was nearby, she turned them right back around. If anybody knew that no one else in the Clan could find out, it was Sandkit. She couldn't wait to see the look on her father's face when she walked up to him. Actually walked.

_Yes, I realize it was a very abrupt ending, and a very abrupt chapter, for that matter. But I told I was running short of ideas. So, PLEASE tell me what you thought of this particular chapter, cause I don't really think that it was as good as the others. That's what Writer's Block can do to you, I guess. R&R, please and thanx!!!_


	9. Disaster!

_Yaaaay!!! I'm nearing the end of the story!!! WHOOO!!! Thanks for everyone who's been reviewing, and enjoy!_

Breaking Through

Chapter 5

The calm, hazy lights of sunset tumbled out of the sky and to the earth below. The sun fingered at the horizon, and the last of the clouds vanished into the coming night. And some kits were up far past their bedtime.

"What have we done so far?" Ravenkit asked. All the kits were gathered again, banded together now by helping their denmate, Sandkit, the daughter of the Clan deputy, Redtail. The poor she-kit had been hopelessly crippled... until now.

Sandkit had only recently discovered that she was the only one in ThunderClan the way she was. For the first two moons of her life she endured nothing but gentility, sympathy, and generosity. She never knew why. But she soon found out. Sandkit then resolved not to be different as it would seem. No, she would be like everyone else. She would walk.

Spottedkit stood up beside Sandkit, who herself was much improved. Her paws turned front, and her spine finally straight, her smile reverberated throughout the small space.

"Well," Spottedkit started. "Sandkit's managed to turn her paws frontwards and her spine straight. Haven't you, Sandkit?"

Sandkit nodded. "I have. Now I'm almost done." Graykit spoke up. "So now all you have to do is your legs, then?"

Sandkit nodded, beaming. "Right," she said. "Then I'll be finished!" She expected some form of triumph. After all, the five of them had become closer since she first decided to change. However, Duskit looked uneasy.

"Are you sure you should do this, Sandkit?" he inquired timidly, shifting his paws.

Sandkit was a bit taken aback. "Of course!" she mewed immediately. "Why shouldn't I? We all agreed, right?"

He shrugged. "Well, it could be kinda dangerous, couldn't it?"

She huffed, impatient. "No, it's not. It's no more dangerous than what I've already done. There's no 'what if' because nothing can happen!"

"What if they break?"

The kits froze. Sandkit glanced worriedly at her fragile legs. Could they really hold her weight? She took a deep breath. They had to. It was her only hope, her only chance. Sandkit faced her denmates.

"Spottedkit, Dustkit, help me up." she mewed with quiet determination. Spottedkit immediately scrambled to her side and prepared herself, while Dustkit followed more slowly. His face was doubtful.

Sandkit smiled as reassuringly at him as she could. "Don't worry," she mewed. "I can do this." Dustkit shrugged, not convinced, but took his place beside her anyway.

"All right, you guys?" she asked. "On three. Spottedkit, you count." Spottedkit nodded.

"Okay." She nodded. Sandkit's stomach churned this way and that, and she repeated Spottedkit's every three words in her mind.

"One." _One._

"Two." _Two._

"Thre--"

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"**

_OHHH MY GOD!!!!! What happened!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if this was REALLY SHORT, BUT I think it was pretty good, considering I kinda threw it together. Thanks everybody for R&R-ing. BYEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	10. Ready

_IIIIIIIIIII'm BACK!!! And with a new chappie to satisfy your Warrior needs! So you all remember the last chapter had a HUGE cliffhanger, and if a lot of you are smarty-pants-wearing whiz brains, you've probably figured out what happened. So enjoy this chapter and keep R&R-ing!_

Breaking Through

Chapter 6

"Sandkit, what happened?!" Dawnlight shrieked as she and the others queens rushed in at the sound of her voice.

Sandkit herself lay crumpled on the floor of the nursery, unsuccessfully trying not to cry. Her back legs behind her lay twisted at an awkward angle, broken in two. She opened her mouth to reply with an excuse, but all that came out was a sob.

Dawnlight stood to face the other kits. "What happened?" she demanded. The other kits shifted uncomfortably, preparing to let everything spill out. Sandkit stiffened. They weren't going to tell her secret! They couldn't! How could she ever walk if they did?

Before she could do anything, one kit spoke up:

"It was me!" Graykit. Of all cats here right now, Graykit had taken the blame? Sandkit stared at him, confused, through her tears, but he just looked bravely up at Dawnlight.

Dawnlight stared down at him, outraged. "You did WHAT?!"

Graykit ducked his head, looking ashamed. "It was an accident. She was lying right there and I wasn't looking where I was going." He turned his head to look at her. "I'm, really, _really_ sorry, Sandkit."

Dawnlight sighed. "Well, all we can do now is help. You just learn your lesson." She mewed with a hard stare at Graykit. He nodded. She turned back to Sandkit. "Now, sweetie, let's get you to Featherwhisker."

***a quarter moon later***

Sandkit was miserable. Absolutely, totally, and completely miserable. Featherwhisker had set her legs back in place with rushes, but it ached and throbbed and she had been in the medicine cat's den 'healing' for almost a quarter moon. _And_ she knew she would never walk. Now that the worst happened, the queens and her father would never let her out of their sight. _And_, the worst of all... The other kits would be made apprentices in a couple days. She would have been right beside them if she hadn't been so foolhardy. She was too eager for things to change, and now they would be changed in the wrong direction forever.

Pawsteps behind her snapped Sandkit from her melancholy reverie. She looked around to see Spottedkit padding towards her.

"Hi Sandkit." She mewed, smiling softly.

Sandkit plastered on a smile for her friend. "Hey Spottedkit." She turned back around. "So, do you know who's going to be your mentor?"

"Yeah, Featherwhisker will."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Spottedkit paused and then trotted around Sandkit until she was in front of her. "So, you ready to practice?"

Sandkit's nose scrunched up in confusion. "Practice?" Spottedkit nodded.

"Yeah, practice. Y'know, walking/standing practice?" She smiled. So did Sandkit, until she was grinning ear-to-ear, because she too knew that there was a way out of this.

"But how are we going to do this?" Spottedkit sat down beside her.

"Well," she started. "We will have to wait for a while, because your legs aren't fully healed yet. But after that, I have the perfect technique for you." Sandkit grinned again. She could do this, she _would_ do this.

_I know, I know! This one is short too! But I swear it will get really good after this! Just a warning, the next chapter will be much like chapter 4, when it's pretty much just letting you know what's happened so far. So please R&R and tell me what you thought of this chappie! THANXBYE!!!!_


	11. Standing

_Heyaz!!!! Yes, I know this one took a bit longer than the others to put up, but I've been busy with friends, theater camp, summer, and so on! So, this chapter will be what I call _**MONUMENTAL**_. And also short. But something really _**MONUMENTAL**_ things will happen in this chapter. It will also be somewhat mysterious, so you never really know what's happening. So please read the _**MONUMENTAL**_ chappie and review in a _**MONUMENTAL**_ way. Enjoy! (lol _**MONUMENTAL**_)_

Breaking Through

Chapter 7

Spottedpaw bounced into the medicine cat's den in ThunderClan camp, her pretty dappled coat gleaming under the greenleaf sunlight. She rushed through the fern tunnel and skidded to a halt, panting.

"O...Okay," she mewed between breaths. "Featherwhisker went t... to get some herbs.... so we have a little bit of time."

Sandkit, lying in her next of bracken and moss, sat up. "Okay. So am I completely healed yet?" Spottedpaw, having caught her breath, padded over.

"Not _completely_," she meowed to Sandkit. "But just enough so you can put weight on it."

Sandkit looked at her, doubt flickering in her green eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Spottedpaw could understand why Sandkit was feeling uncertain. Ever since she had accidentally broken her hind legs, they had all been a little paranoid.

Sandkit nodded. "Okay then. Let's do this."

Spottedpaw pressed herself against Sandkit as she began to haul herself up. Her legs trembled, but held firm. Sandkit wavered slightly, and she leaned against the wall. Just a little more... that's it... now just lean off and...

Spottedpaw stood back, beaming. Sandkit looked at her, then at herself. _Oh my gosh..._

Was she standing? Sandkit? Of all cats, Sandkit? Standing?! STANDING?!?!?!

Sandkit was ready to throw back her head and let out a caterwaul of joy and triumph, but Spottedpaw motioned at her to keep silent. Sandkit kept her mouth shut, but smiled from ear to ear.

Spottedpaw bounced over to her and pushed her muzzle against her side. "Great job! This is fantastic!" she mewed quietly but excitedly. "Let's keep going!"

They kept working for another quarter moon. By then, Sandkit was ready. Ready! Just the word made her insides shiver with anticipation. She couldn't wait. Finally, she'd be the same.

_YAY FOR SANDKIT!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!! She's finally livin' the dream! So for all of you who are peppy and excited, that's good! For all of you that are complaining that it was too short, I DON'T CARE!!! The next one might be really, really, short BUT it will be the best part in the whole story! I promises youz! R&R pleez! THANXBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	12. Hi Daddy

_Hiyaz!!! Here's what has to be the BEST CHAPTER BUT SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THIS WHOLE STORY!!! ^o^ So please read and review, if you may please please please!_

_Oh, and another thing. I officially love, LoVe, LOVE Oo-Rainpath-oO in an author-to-author-like way! (Rainpath, I hope you don't think that's weird. Just sayin.) If you are wondering why, please read her poem, So Much To Lose from her fanfic poems thingy Hearts. Here's the link: __.net/s/5194307/6/Hearts__ It made me cry 4 times! Which is how many times I read it!_

Breaking Through

Chapter 8

Sandkit peeked around the corner of the medicine cat's den in ThunderClan. There he was, her father Redtail, talking with another warrior by the fresh-kill pile. She gulped and pulled back to face her best friend Spottedpaw.

"I can't do this," she mewed, her green eyes filled with anxiety and fear. "What if he--"

Spottedpaw cut her off. "It'll be fine, Sandkit." She let her tail-tip rest on her friend's shoulder. "I promise." She smiled and Sandkit managed a weak grin.

For the past 7 moons, Spottedpaw had been working with Sandkit. Sandkit was born crippled, unable to stand, but she had beaten that odd. Now it was time to bring her triumph out of the shadows.

Sandkit turned back around, feeling her stomach twist. "I feel sick," she mewed. Spottedpaw came to stand beside her by the entrance into the camp. "That's fine," she assured her. "You're just nervous." Spottedpaw looked Sandkit in the eye. "You can do this." Sandkit began to feel her nausea ebb. She stepped out from behind the wall and walked, shakily but firmly, into the clearing towards her father. Walked.

Cats stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her, wide-eyed, as she went past them. Some even started to step forward to stop her, but obviously thought better of it. Spottedpaw watched from the den as the cats of ThunderClan parted as Sandkit stepped through them. Sandkit herself could hardly believe it was happening.

At last she was in front of her father. Her insides felt like they were shaking in anticipation of what she had done. She looked up at him and saw his eyes filled with thousands of different emotions: love for her, shock at what she had done, grief for her lost mother; and what Sandkit had always wanted; happiness glistening in the tears that were beginning to fill his eyes.

"Hi Daddy." That was all she had to say before he swept her up in an embrace that she never wanted to leave.

_*sniff* Awwww!!! I had too much fun writing this! I almost cried!! But I'm a TOUGHY!!! Except when I read So Much To Lose, then I'm just an emotional wreck. So, yes, I know it was short but you cannot argue it was sweet! R&R PLEEZ!!! K THANXBYE!!!_


	13. Smug

_Heyaz, guys! I'm back wiv anudder CHAPPIE!!! =D And yeah, I know this one took longer to put up than some of the other ones, but that's because m mom decided to take me and my sister on a last-minute ROAD TRIP!!! Yeah, it was cool. But anyways, this chapter you really have to pay attention too. SandPAW (YES!!! XD) is out with Whitestorm, and she discovers a couple things that really raise her ego, maybe a bit too much. (Cuz, y'know, Sandpaw was kind of a brat in Into the Wild? If you don't think so, I'm sorry, NO OFFENSE!) R&R PLEAZZZZZZZZZZ =D_

Breaking Through

Chapter 9

Whitestorm turned to his new apprentice. "Now Sandpaw," he started. "If you want to learn to hunt, you're going to want to know to step lightly, listen for any other sudden movements, and keep low and out of sight at the same time. It may seem like a lot, but after some practice, it comes naturally." **(AN: I love how Whitestorm is all mentory in this! XD)**

Sandpaw nodded eagerly. It had been just four days after her wish had come true; she had walked around the camp in front of everybody. It had also been one day after her _dream_ had come true; Bluestar named her an apprentice.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_Sandkit, I give you your apprentice name..."_

_Sandpaw stood beaming up at the Highrock, and breathed her name as Bluestar said it._

_"Sandpaw."_

_She had waited so long for this._

_Soon, everyone was crowding her and calling her name, and her friends were right there beside her, bouncing with excitement and grinning with her. She'd never forget this._

"Hello? Sandpaw!" Sandpaw was snapped out of her daydream with a jump.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Whitestorm. What was that?"

Whitestorm continued. "Watch me and see if you can copy the hunting crouch." He squatted close to the ground and crept along slowly and almost silently. Sandpaw watched closely. Whitestorm stood up. "Now you try." He mewed to her.

Sandpaw nodded. She dropped into a crouch and started forward, trying to remember everything Whitestorm showed her. _Okay, step lightly, keep low, balance..._ When she sprang up and spun back around to see how she did, Whitestorm was staring at her with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

Sandpaw began to feel anxious. "Was...was that wrong?" she meowed timidly.

Whitestorm let out a spurt of laughter. "Wrong? That was brilliant! I've never seen anyone do it so perfectly. Show me again," he mewed excitedly.

Sandpaw nodded, happily surprised, and went across the sandy hollow again. Whitestorm was dumbfounded again.

"Honestly, I don't know how you just nailed it the first time!" Whitestorm said as he bounded over to her. "I'll be reporting this to Bluestar." Sandpaw felt a rush of excitement. He would tell her! And after her first day of training!

Sandpaw started thinking about what being a warrior would be like. It'd just be great, patrolling borders, fighting battles, hunting for the Clan... She'd be the greatest warrior ever! Better than everybody else. And already, she bet she was the best apprentice in the apprentice den. Sandpaw felt pride well up in her. She was the best.

_-Deeper in the forest-_

Sandpaw trailed after Whitestorm as they both trotted through the forest. Whitestorm came to a stop, and so did Sandpaw. He faced her. "Well, if your crouch is so good, then let's see it put to the test. What do you smell?"

Sandpaw lifted her nose. "Um, other cats..."

Whitestorm nodded. "Yes, that's WindClan. We're close to their border, so make sure not to stray across it!" She nodded and sniffed the air again.

She perked up. "Rabbit!" Just as she said it, a rustle came in the bushes. She automatically dropped into the hunter's crouch and began to creep forward.

The rabbit came into view. It was nibbling at something on its paw, completely unaware. Sandpaw slid her body underneath fern and low hanging branches, and between stumps and trees, still not making any sound. Then she pounced... too soon! The rabbit saw her leaping out above it and dashed away as her paws hit the place it had once been. _Mouse dung!_ Sandpaw bolted after it.

"Sandpaw! Come back, you won't catch it now..." Whitestorm's yowls faded as she sped in the direction the rabbit went. Sandpaw didn't need to see the trees speeding past her in a blur to know she was going fast. She could feel herself accelerating, and her legs carried her until she was right behind the prey. Judging the leap, she jumped ahead of it and let it run straight into her paws, killing it with a swipe.

She carried her catch proudly back to Whitestorm to see him staring at her, amazing again.

"I saw you run after that. How can you go that fast? I mean..." His voice trailed off. Sandpaw felt pleased with herself. Whitestorm shrugged.

"Well, then I guess prey is prey. Let's take it back; I have a lot to talk with Bluestar about."

As the mentor and apprentice padded back to camp, Sandpaw felt a smug smile spread across her face.

_*gasp* Ohhh no! Sandpaw's a brat!!! =O AND I'm going to have a little spat among the apprentices, leading to Graypaw and Ravenpaw not being friends with Sandpaw and Dustpaw, cuz they're both pretty full of it by then. BUT DO NOT WORRY, O FAITHFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS!!! The chapter after that will consist of her thoughts when Redtail dies and Firepaw's arrival straight after that. So for a moment, she'll be a bit down to earth again. R&R&R!!! (Read and review and ROCK THIS WORLD!!!) Okay THANXBYE!!! XD_


	14. Arguments

_YESSS!!! It's finally up, I know! This one took SO LONG!!! *wheezes* It took long cuz I knew this one would be hard, and I was putting it off. I KNOW!!! I ADMIT IT!!! I'M A GUILTY PROCRASTINATOR!!!! *runs and sobs in a corner* Oh and by the way, enjoy! *goes back to her corner and cries more* Oh, and Sandstorm lovers may not like this chapter, cuz Sandpaw's a real snooty jerk. And FirexSand lovers may be a little annoyed, cuz this has just a smidge of SandxDust. But that's it. THANKSES!!!! XD_

Breaking Through

Chapter 10

"Well, Sandpaw, I can honestly say that Bluestar was very impressed with what I told her. I think you have great warrior potential." Sandpaw was sitting in front of her mentor, Whitestorm, in the ThunderClan camp's grassy clearing. She had performed spectacularly in her first training session, Whitestorm had been amazed, Bluestar was pleased-- and she knew it, maybe all too well.

Whitestorm continued. "You can eat now, and then rest a bit. I'll pick you up for some more training later." She nodded and bounded away.

As she approached the fresh-kill pile, Dustpaw spotted her and bolted up.

"Word's gotten round that you chased a rabbit and caught it!" he mewed eagerly. "Is it true? Can you really run that fast?" Sandpaw raised her head high. "That's right. I'm that fastest cat in the Clan."

Dustpaw grinned. "Awesome! And I'm the best warrior in the Clan!"

Sandpaw smiled. Normally, she would be a little irked, but she wasn't this time. Dustpaw _was_ a good fighter. And sweet.

Dustpaw smiled. "Let's go tell everyone else!" Sandpaw bounced a little. "Yeah!" They both sped off, Sandpaw forgetting her hunger completely.

They had only made it halfway when Redtail stepped in their path. "Dustpaw! I need someone for a short patrol. You up to it?" Dustpaw glanced at Sandpaw. "Is it okay?" Sandpaw nodded. "Oh, sure. It's fine." Dustpaw flicked his tail gleefully and padded to Redtail's side.

Redtail hesitated, turning back toward Sandpaw and smiling at her. "Whitestorm told me of your performance today. I couldn't be prouder of you." _Neither can I,_ Sandpaw thought, but just smiled and said, "Thanks. I'll try really hard."

"That's all I need to know." Redtail licked her ear briefly and then padded off with Dustpaw. Sandpaw went on to the apprentices den. Graypaw and Ravenpaw were inside talking.

She strutted in, her head high. "Hey, guess who the greatest apprentice in the world is!" She smiled smugly. "Me! Whitestorm said I was great, and Bluestar's happy too! Am I good or what?"

Ravenpaw looked down and Graypaw smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, Sandpaw, we heard. Good job." he mumbled.

Sandpaw narrowed her eyes, confused, and then smiled again. "Oh, I get it," she sang. "Someone's a little bit jealous because my mentor is proud of me and yours isn't!"

Graypaw looked up sharply. "Lionheart's a great mentor, and he's just as proud of me as Whitestorm is of you!" he mewed firmly, hurt.

Sandpaw scoffed. "Fine, no need to be so pushy." she snapped loftily. Graypaw's patience ran out and he stood up.  
"You know what?" he retorted. "You think you're all that! You think that you're better than everybody else, but the truth is, you're not! You're no better than anybody who honestly believes they rule the world." He paused. "You used to be nice to cats. You used to be nice to us, but now all you do is brag!"

Sandpaw was shocked, but didn't show it. "Well," she began. "I _am_ the fastest apprentice. _And_ the best hunter." Graypaw didn't look moved.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged.

"Yeah!"

"Well, you wouldn't even know the meaning of the word 'apprentice' without us, remember!?"

That managed to shut her up. She just stared at the gray tom, her anger burning still, but beginning to be tempered by hurt and shock.

Graypaw glared back, fury blazing in his own eyes. "Have you forgotten who covered for you so you could even get your name? _Sandkit?_" Not waiting for an answer, he brushed past her out of the den.

Ravenpaw stood up and began to follow him, pausing in front of Sandpaw. She looked at him, her anger beginning to overpower. Ravenpaw must have noticed, but he just shook his head, sighed, and walked out.

Sandpaw let out a breath that she had been holding in for a while. She started to pace furiously.

"Who needs them?" she whispered, irritated, to herself. "They were holding me back. And I can't be held back if I'm going to be a good warrior." She sat down and huffed. "Besides," she mewed out loud. "Dustpaw understands. He'll always be my friend."

"What was that, Sandpaw?" Sandpaw jumped and spun around to see Dustpaw peering into the apprentices den.

"Um, we met another patrol that took over, so Redtail let me come back," he explained. "I thought I heard you mention my name." Sandpaw hesitated.

"Uh... no. No, I didn't, sorry. You wanna go hunting or something?" she asked, smiling. Dustpaw smiled too. "Sure." he replied.

_Yeah. I didn't like this one. I mean, the drama with Sandpaw and Graypaw I had fun iwth, but the SandxDust PAINED ME!!! I swear, I felt so suckish the whole time! Thank God this chapter is over and done with. x.x So anyways, please review and don't be too harsh. KTHANXBYE!!! XD_


	15. Loss and Arrival

_Heyaz yo peeplez! What's chillin', my home skillin' slice of bacon, WORD! lol XD So, this has got to be the longest chappie EVA! I loved writing it, cuz guess who comes into the story.... FIREPAW!! YAAAAAY! And no, it's not gonna be like a Sandpaw-secretly-likes-Firepaw-but-won't-tell-anyone-cause-it'll-destroy-her-pride theme. She's going to really dislike him, just like the books. Yay! And also, Redtail dies in this part. In this chapter, Sandpaw gets little bit down to earth again because her dadda dies.=''( So anyways, ENJOY!!! =D_

Breaking Through

Chapter 11

"We're nearing Sunningrocks," mewed Runningwind as he stepped out of the undergrowth leading Willowpelt, and two apprentices, Dustpaw and Sandpaw. "We should keep away and hunt around the perimeter." Sandpaw followed him with Dustpaw at her side. Both their mentors were away this morning, so the other two warriors had taken them hunting.

The next thing that happened would remain in their memories for a long time. A horrible screech sounded from Sunningrocks. Runningwind and Willowpelt exchanged a glance and bolted in its direction, the two smaller cats trailing behind.

They hadn't gotten far when a rush of black fur slammed into Runningwind, knocking him backwards. Sandpaw stared in alarm at the trembling cat lying bleeding on the ground.

"Ravenpaw!" she mewed. "What happened!?"

The small apprentice took a few shaky breaths, almost choking, and stuttered, "H-he's d-d-dead... R-redtail..."

Something turned off inside Sandpaw. She could feel herself drifting away from her body, slowly, an unknown feeling threatening to overwhelm her. She barely heard the others urgently questioning him.

"Who killed him, Ravenpaw?" Willowpelt mewed gently. Ravenpaw shuddered. "H-he..." he paused. "O-Oakheart did... h-he killed him..."

Sandpaw felt all of their eyes on her. She was staring at something unseen, her breath coming short and fast. She was starting to tremble herself. Dustpaw's voice exposed his own grief, echoing in her numb reverie.

"Sandpaw--" he started, but he didn't finish. Sandpaw ran away, faster than she ever had before.

Sandpaw knew nothing, only vague details. _Redtail... dead... father... Ravenpaw... Oakheart..._ And she knew the speed. She knew she must be pelting faster than any rabbit or moving along swifter than any fish in the river. She had to get away.

Away from what? She didn't know. Whatever it was, it was just so scary. Sandpaw felt like a frightened kit without a mother, alone in an empty place. But then, that was exactly what she was. Just then, something snapped in place. Her paws began to carry her unconsciously to the one place she would feel at least a little bit safe-- the place Snowflower had been buried.

She recognized the scent as she entered the place-- the smell of death, dulled by earth and time, where one could only catch wisps of their beloved's former smell. Sandpaw rapidly approached one mound of earth that was her own mother and flung herself on the ground.

Sandpaw remembered when Redtail had brought her to see this place for the first time. She was very small, and her father hadn't wanted to frighten her with tales of death.

"When cats die," he told her. "A part of them goes up and lives in the stars, and they leave another part for us to keep forever. We bury it right here so we don't lose it." Sandpaw hadn't questioned him, just stared around her in quiet amazement. Redtail helped her pick out a lily and let her lay it on her mother's burial place. She had felt very important.

Now, she couldn't imagine anything was important. Sandpaw didn't know how long she lay sprawled over her mother's grave, but she knew she was crying the whole time. Just sobbing out all her emotions, feeling her heart form a cold, hard rock inside of her.

When she stopped crying, she just stayed there for a while, trying to reach her mother through her own thoughts. It didn't work. After a couple heartbeats, Sandpaw hauled herself up and wiped the dirt from her face. The earth that covered the grave was now mud from her tears. Her wilted lily lay crushed and brown. Suddenly Sandpaw couldn't look at it anymore. She turned away and padded into the forest again.

A thorn pierced her pad. Brambles tugged at her fur. Sandpaw only squirmed away feebly. She approached the camp and swerved away from the entrance. She couldn't face the whole Clan now. She slipped in a back way in the apprentices den. It was empty. _Good_, she thought. Sandpaw found her own nest, lay down and washed herself briefly. She had to be strong. _For Mother._ She stood up shakily and crawled out from beneath the ferns.

As soon as she straightened up again, she saw Graypaw padding towards the den with another tom by his side. He was short, with bright orange fur that gleamed in the sunlight, and his forest green eyes shone with excitement.

_This must be that cat Whitestorm and Lionheart went to see,_ she thought. She remember her mentor telling her that he couldn't take her hunting because he and Lionheart were going to bring a new apprentice into ThunderClan. Sandpaw thought the idea was absurd, but she didn't say that.

"So here comes the new apprentice!" she meowed, her eyes narrowed. The tom smiled at her.

"Hello." he mewed, cheerful and friendly. _He looks a little like Redtail..._ Sudden fury and grief surged up inside and made her more irritable than intended.

"He smells like a kittypet!" she retorted. "Don't tell me I have to share my den with that revolting stench!" The tom openly flinched. _Ha! He deserves it. Let's see how long he can take Clan life before he caves like the kittypet he is._

"You'll have to excuse Sandpaw," Graypaw muttered to the tom. "She must have a furball stuck somewhere. She's not usually this bad-tempered." Sandpaw would have loved to rip his ears off his head, but she just settled with a furious hiss.

"Sandpaw!" Sandpaw recognized Whitestorm's voice as he padded up behind her. "As my apprentice, I expect you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer."

Sandpaw sighed. "I'm sorry, Whitestorm." She apologized grudgingly. "I just didn't expect to be training with a _kittypet_, that's all."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, Sandpaw." He mewed to her calmly. She could detect a hint of sympathy. "Now, it's getting late and training starts early tomorrow. You three should get some sleep." With one last look at Sandpaw, he padded away. However, her feelings toward the newest apprentice weren't any different. She brushed past him with another cross sniff. As she settled into her nest, she wondered how long it would take before he ran back to his little Twoleg home. _Hopefully soon,_ she thought. _Good riddance._

_All done! Wow, that was long. That was really long. And I do realize there may be a few errors in the text that was copied from my Into The Wild book, and I don't need to be reminded of them. I don't own the part that I just took from my copy of book one. Please don't yell at me for taking that part from it! *shields her face from flying tomatoes* Yeah, anyways, hoped you guyz liked it! R&R PLEEEZ! KTHANXBYE!!! XD_


	16. A Close Call

_Woohoo! Here I am! And with a brand-new Breaking Through, Sandstorm's Beginning installment! ^o^ So this one is all about Fireheart and Sandpaw at the gorge! I've skipped ahead a bit, and I've also added a little bit of an alternate ending. That is the only part I own out of all this gorge stuff. You can probably tell what it is. And now I have an announcement! A very tragic announcement: I am two chapters away from the end of the story. So yeah. I'm gonna make the very last chappie the best one EVA!! =D_

Breaking Through

Chapter 12

Sandpaw was locked in a screaming ball of fur at the gorge. That dumb kittypet had gotten another one of his 'brilliant' ideas and decided to cross the RiverClan border on the way home from retrieving WindClan. Sandpaw remembered it all.

"We're going on a warrior mission to bring back WindClan!" they meowed proudly. Oh yes, they were so excited! Two cute little 'warriors' going off to save the day! _Oh, please._

Now, they had to risk all their necks for him and his stupid friend. Two WindClan cats were here, and Sandpaw guessed they were on their side. One thing's for sure, they weren't fighting _with_ the RiverClan cats, and that's all she needed to know.

Sandpaw recognized her opponent as Silverpaw, a pretty silver tabby she had seen at Gatherings before. _Oh, too bad._ They had been gotten to be pretty friendly with one another. If Silverpaw remembered any of the cheerful exchanging of words, she wasn't remembering it now. Sandpaw could feel wind rushing against her fur and they reeled over and over on the top of the cliff, and teeth snapping at her throat told her she needed to end this fast.

Suddenly, there was nothing. Nothing to stand on, for just a split second. That strange shock you feel right before you plummet towards your death; when you just don't understand why there is nothing underneath you, and then it comes to you all too late as you soar closer to the end.

Then Sandpaw was back on solid ground again. The brief moment of confused premonition entirely forgotten, she spun around to face Fireheart. _ Fireheart!_ Rage coursed through her. Did this kittypet really believe she wasn't capable of caring for herself?!

"I can fight my own battles!" she yowled at him, almost tempted to leap at him instead. A horrified yowl sounded, silencing what probably would have been Fireheart's pathetic excuse. They all turned to see a white paw disappearing over the edge, and Graystripe staring down in shock and guilt as it fell farther and farther.

All the cats clustered around the edge although there was nothing more to see. They all stared down, as though if they looked at the water enough, the RiverClan warrior would rise up from the depths as if nothing had happened. The brief moment of shock came back into Sandpaw's mind and she thoroughly realized how close she had been to owning his same fate.

Sandpaw barely heard Leopardfur crying out in grief for her lost Clanmate, or Graystripe stuttering reply. She didn't even follow her Clanmates when Tigerclaw gave them the command to go back to camp. She was too busy thinking. _Fireheart hates me,_ she pondered. _Or at least dislikes me. Why would he risk his own life to make sure I was safe? After all, he could have easily fallen off too._ Another thing came to her mind, something she had never thought before. _The meaning of being a warrior is to protect your Clanmates, big or small, whenever the need be. Maybe Fireheart isn't that much of a kittypet after all..._

"Uh... Are you okay?" A voice jumped her from her thoughts. Sandpaw looked beside her to see Fireheart looking at her with concern glinting in his eyes. She realized she had been shaking.

"O-Oh," she stumbled. "Yeah." She hesitated. She knew she should apologize, thank him, something! But she was silent, and rushed past him and followed the trampled undergrowth back to camp. As she padded away, she heard Fireheart mumble in a high-pitched voice to himself, "Oh, thank you Fireheart. You saved my life!" Then in his normal voice, "Oh, no problem, Sandpaw. Anything for a Clanmate!" Both were dragging with sarcasm.

_That sounds nothing like me..._ Sandpaw thought to herself, trying to be like herself again. But as she thought it, she felt a warm smile spread across her face.

_Awwwwwwww.... Sandpaw's nice again! Let's have a round of applause for Sandpaw! *claps* Come on, give her a hand! Oh! And let us have another round of applause for Fireheart, our good superhero buddy! Whoo! Yeah, people, put your hands together! *claps more* Anyway, thanks for Reading! Now it's time to Review! And after that, go and Rock this world! R&R&R! Read, Review, and Rock this world! Cool, right? Thanks again! KTHANXBYE!!! XD_


	17. Forever

_WHOOT!!! Only one more chappie now! =D Not that I won't miss this, I really will! But I'll save all the sentimental stuff for the last chapter. ON WIV DA INTRO!!_

_This takes place during A Dangerous Path, when one certain couple is made 'official'! It's my favorite part in the entire First Arc series! XD It has A LOT of FirexSand in it, so DustxSand, or ScourgexSand, or any other ___xSand fans should not read. And the last chapter may be a little late in the coming, first because I'm going on a short vacation soon and second because I'll want to put off ending this story for as long as I can. So yeah. ENJOY!!! XD_

OoOoO

Breaking Through

Chapter 13

Sandstorm lay by the nettle patch in ThunderClan camp finishing a squirrel. She sighed heavily for the umpteenth time in the past... what? One moon? She wasn't sure. Time just seemed to slow down to a drag whenever Fireheart wasn't around.

_Ugh! Stop thinking about him! He doesn't give a mouse's tail about you, remember?_ She asked herself savagely. But she couldn't help but feel a twinge of doubt inside her. It really wasn't his fault. Fireheart _was_ the deputy, and since Bluestar had convinced herself we were all traitors, he had been working himself sick.

Sandstorm knew she should give him another chance, but something held her back all the same. _Curse you, something._

A familiar scent drifted around her, and Sandstorm didn't have to look to know who it was. Fireheart.

At first, she didn't speak. Partly because she didn't know what to say and partly because the small feeling of hope had flickered away to be replaced by the heart of cold stone she had long since gotten used to. Then she got up the heart to mew icily to him, "Fireheart? What is it?"

Fireheart hesitated, and then went on quietly to me about something Longtail had reported from Snakerocks. He spoke of huge dogs, and Tigerstar. Either one meant trouble, Sandstorm knew. She felt her fur rising in alarm, and she forced herself to keep calm and not show any sign of fear. _I still have to be strong,_ she remembered. _I promised Mother. Father too._

She was jolted from her thoughts by Fireheart mewing, "I want you to come with us." That caught her attention, and she fought her emotions back once more. Fireheart continued. "You're fast, and brave, and the Clan needs you."

Sandstorm turned to stare at him coldly, her lips forming a refusal, but Fireheart interrupted before she got any further.

"I need you," he meowed, desperation edging his tone. "For Bluestar's sake, as well as the Clan's." His gave flickered down to his paws and up again as he awkwardly added, "I know things haven't been right between up ever since I stopped the battle with WindClan. But..." Fireheart stared at her, his eyes intensifying, and they seemed to burn a hole in her face.

"I trust you," he continued. "Whatever you think about me, do it for the Clan."

Sandstorm's cold, stone heart crumbled a little as Fireheart's words sank in. She nodded slowly and spoke. "I know why you didn't want to fight WindClan," she began tentatively. The first thing to do was solve this problem. "I a way, I thought you were right." Sandstorm felt her facial expression become troubled, and she looked down. "But it was hard to know you had gone behind Bluestar's back without telling the rest of us."

"I know, but--"

"But you're the deputy." Sandstorm reached one paw toward him, looking up at him. "You have responsibilities the rest of can't understand. And I can see how torn you must have felt. Between loyalty to Bluestar and loyalty to the Clan." Sandstorm stopped, silently battling whether she should say it. _Yes. No. Yes. No. No! Yes. Ugh!_ She looked down at her paws again. "I wanted to be loyal to the warrior code, and..." she mewed hesitantly before her conscience could say no again. "And I wanted to be loyal to you, Fireheart."

For what seemed like moons instead of a few heartbeats, Fireheart did not reply. But before long, Sandstorm felt his head pressing against her flank, and she didn't try to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Sandstorm," she heard him murmur in her ear. "I never meant to hurt you."

She knew he meant what he was saying, and looked up into his mesmerizing emerald green eyes again. What she saw surprised her, pleased her, and somewhat frightened her. Sandstorm knew what he was feeling; apologetic, relieved, passionate, sentimental, and scared just like she was.

_Feelings can be scary,_ she remembered her father telling her when she was small. _But just like the real world, they change us forever if we face them._ She felt his pain as her own. But whatever doubt or uncertainty she held inside about Fireheart's feeling or her own dissolved in a moment as Fireheart leaned in close-- she could feel his warmth-- and whispered the three most wonderful, perfect, and frightening words she would ever hear.

"I love you."

Then it was gone. Sandstorm's cold stone fell away to reveal a true, sensitive heart, free and open to love forever.

Something else in her fit into place as she mewed, "I love you too, Fireheart," It was a gear that led to another, and another, and gave her broken soul a purpose to live again. First it was making her father proud, then he died bravely. Then it was serving her Clan, which was a lonely purpose in itself. Now, it was her Clan _and_ her love for the one sole cat sitting beside her, and that was enough for her.

She continued, explaining her feelings over Tawnypaw and Fireheart apologized again.

"I want beside me always." She heard him murmur, as se felt his tail curl around her in loving embrace. It seemed like only yesterday she was a kit, 7 moons old and walking towards her father, and later swept up in the same thing that was happening to her now.

_ I will be,_ Sandstorm. thought to herself, though she didn't need to say it aloud. He knew. She knew he did. _I will be. Forever._

OoOoO

_Authoress : *sniff* *squeaks, places her hand on her mouth, walks away quickly trying not to bawl her eyes out*_

_Sandstorm : Um... R&R? *advertiser smile* Or as our lovely Authoress would say it... KTHANXBYE!!! XD_


	18. The Beginning Becomes The Conclusion

_Well, this is it. The final draw. The last time. Chapter 18 of Breaking through, Sandstorm's Beginning-- and now her ending. (takes place after Sunrise)_

Breaking Through

Conclusion

Sandstorm sat in the camp watching the stars glitter coldly with empty eyes, and contemplating everything she had just remembered. All the biggest points in her life, and all the smallest; her transformation, her arguments, her near-death experience, her true love discovered-- and now everything she thought she knew turning out to be all but a lie. Sandstorm felt hot tears burn in her eyes, and flinched as one slid slowly down her face.

Not only her happiness, but her daughters' had been destroyed. What did they have? Nothing. Brambleclaw wouldn't talk to Squirrelflight, and Leafpool left, punishing herself by stepping down and stepping out of the Clan. What did she have? Nothing. _I'd heard of depression,_ she thought. _But I never thought I'd go through it._

"Sandstorm?" The familiar voice surprised her, though not a lot could really shock her anymore. Firestar's warm scent drifted around her, taking her back thousands of sunrises to the day she met him, the day he saved her, and the day they confessed that they loved each other. Sandstorm was strangely numb.

"Are you okay?" His voice echoed in her head, and she felt his fur pressed close, and his tail twined with hers in a vain attempt to comfort her.

For a moment, Sandstorm didn't reply. She couldn't find words, and she couldn't remember that last time she really talked in the past day. But then, unconsciously, words came to her mouth and pretty much spoke themselves.

"Oh, Firestar," she barely recognized the voice as her own, scratchy with uncried tears and heavy with sadness. "What have our little girls done?"

Sandstorm looked at her mate, and knew she must look a mess. But Firestar wasn't much different; his fur ruffled and unkempt, and his eyes reddening from loss of sleep. _It must be hard,_ she admitted. _To pretend like everything's okay, when he knows it isn't._ _He wants to comfort me._ She didn't know if it would work, but she let him. She was grateful for his head resting on hers and his tail lovingly intertwined.

Sandstorm felt tears on her face and knew she was sobbing. Firestar pressed himself closer and murmured hushed words of consolation in her ear, rocking her slowly and ever so slightly back and forth.

When she stopped crying, Sandstorm unburied her face from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Why did Hollyleaf have to do that?" she retorted, a sudden frustration making her feel like her old self. "I mean, she had every right to be upset, but to tell everyone at a Gathering? Is she out to ruin everyone's life but hers?" The abrupt outburst drained her, and she slumped against Firestar again.

"I don't know," Firestar stated simply. "Maybe she thought everything would be fixed if she told them. Maybe she thought it was worse as a secret."

Sandstorm sighed. "I just wish everything would go back. Things could have been different..." her voice trailed off.

Firestar raised his head to look at her directly. "Sandstorm," he mewed. "Leafpool is Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's mother. Hollyleaf told everybody. That's already happened; nothing can ever go back." His voice was firm but sympathetic.

"Why shouldn't it?"

Firestar let out a half-hearted laugh. "If cats had the power to go back and change time, I think a lot of things would have been different by now." Sandstorm smiled a bit and looked down.

"I guess I don't remember I'm in the real world." She heard Firestar sigh and murmur quietly, "Neither do I."

The two cats sat there together for a while, just feeling each other's warmth, and taking comfort in the presence of the cat beside them. Sandstorm felt a bit better knowing that he was there. She nuzzled a bit closer and took a deep breath. Above them, Silverpelt stretched to the horizon and beyond and Sandstorm made a conclusion.

_The minute Hollyleaf opened her mouth that night; we were all given a choice. We could wallow in the misery set upon us and do nothing but feel sorry for ourselves and each other. Or, we could stand up and push it away, starting over as easy as walking. We could be confident again, and confidence is as contagious as greencough, but in a good way._

"You're right." Firestar meowed. Sandstorm realized she had been speaking out loud. She looked at him and was relieved to see him sitting tall. "I don't have a choice, because I always have to set an example for the Clan. But if others follow my lead, it will spread, and ThunderClan will be strong again." Sandstorm smiled to hear his old strength and certainty back in his voice.

Firestar glanced at her. "And I'm just going to tell everyone _I_ thought of that, you know."

Sandstorm scoffed and pushed him playfully. "You drive me insane!" She paused. "I love you."

Firestar smiled, his eyes glowing with affection. "I love you too," he murmured softly, wrapping his tail around her and resting his head on hers again. "More than anything."

Sandstorm sighed. So this was it. It had come close to the end, but it would go on as another beginning. _Life is full of beginnings,_ she realized. Especially hers. The day she walked was the beginning of her life as a warrior, the day she met Firestar was the beginning of her tangled feelings, the day her father died was the beginning of her loneliness, and the day she heard Firestar whisper that he loved her in her ear was the beginning of their story together.

**/~*: Many seasons later:*~\**

"Let's go, let's go!" Sandstorm raised her head slowly as she heard the familiar squeal of kits from outside the elder's den. _Probably bored out of their minds,_ she thought. _Time to go into story-telling mode._

Soon enough, Leafkit, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's daughter, skidded into the elder's den followed closely by her brother Firekit.

"Hey, you two!" Sandstorm called. Sometimes she really truly believed that the only kits she liked were her own grandkits.

Leafkit smiled big and jumped, waving her tail with her dark tabby fur standing on end. "HIYA SANDSTORM!! HI, HI, HI!!!" Sandstorm chuckled and shook her head. Leafkit was so different from the cat she was named after.

Firekit snuck a glance at Sandstorm and shrugged, his pale ginger fur bristling slightly, crouching low from his overly energetic sister. "Storytime?" he mewed hopefully.

"Well..."

"Please??"

"Where's your sister?"

Leafkit blinked her big green eyes. "Who, Merrykit? She's out with Momma."

"Here I am!" Sandstorm looked past the two kits to see Squirrelflight's youngest and smallest daughter, Merrykit, racing towards them with Squirrelflight trotting behind.

"Stay with your brother and sister, Merrykit, all right?" she called.

"Yeah, 'kay!" Merrykit yowled without looking back.

Squirrelflight smiled and waved her tail to Sandstorm before heading to the nursery to talk with Daisy.

Merrykit shook her white and brown patched fur and stared up at Sandstorm with huge bright blue eyes. "Are you gonna tell us a story?"

Sandstorm grinned. "Yeah, sure, what else am I supposed to do here? Now, who wants a sappy love story?"

"Ewww!" All three kits gushed together, then rolled on the ground laughing.

"All right, so love story's out. What do you guys want to hear?"

Firekit scrambled up immediately. "Ooh, ooh, I wanna hear one about Firestar! He's cool!" Leafkit stood up and nudged her brother crossly. "Aw, but you always ask for Firestar ones." She paused. "Yeah, do a Firestar story!" Merrykit sat up more slowly and glanced shyly at Sandstorm.

"Is it true that you used to know him? Before he died and all?" she asked tentatively. Sandstorm paused.

"I didn't just know him, Merrykit. I loved him. You know that. Squirrelflight's told you a thousand times."

Merrykit sighed. "I know, I know. I just like hearing it. Can't you tell us about him and you together?"

"Yeah," Leafkit mewed. "You're in the story, so I wanna hear it!"

Sandstorm laughed. "And as long as Firestar's in it, Firekit's okay, aren't you Firekit?" The ginger tomkit opened his mouth, and then closed and nodded.

"All right," Sandstorm began. "When Firestar first came to the Clan, I didn't like him at all. I was pretty shallow then. But after he saved me from falling off a cliff in the old forest, I knew that what I felt was just a beginning..."

_And that's the end. It's ironic, really. I couldn't thank all of you more for your encouragement and ideas throughout this whole journey. This was my first fanfic ever, and true, I did write others along the way before I finished this. And now that it's done, I'm not sure what else I'm going to write. Maybe a couple one-shots here and there, but I've got an idea for a whole new BIG STORY. Just wait and see. And since I love all of you great reviewers so much, I'm honoring everyone who's taken the time to click the green button and type words! And yes, I am listing EVERYONE. Here we go!_

_Brackenfurlover_

_Nightshimmer_

_Moonstream-Sunstripe_

_Oo-Rainpath-oO (Heya, buddeh! =D)_

_Horseloverheather_

_ChaoticDragon22_

_WarriorsFreak (And y'know, you never did tell what one-shot to write. From that old contest, WAY back then?)_

_-WarriorDude-_

_Sandfall_

_Shadows-of-Virtue_

_Cheesypineapple (Awesome screen name, by the way. =D)_

_Chansonbird or Butterfliee_

_danielovitch_

_Wintersky101_

_allygirl56_

_icethroat_

_Grasspaw_

_Snowstorm-LoverOfIkarishipping_

_JayfeatherFan19_

_LenzieKat_

_Silverstorm of RiverClan_

_Rumpleteazah_

_Annabeth swan (Pretty name! =D)_

_Coby Coyle_

_WarriorsSkywing_

_Pat8881099921 (How do you remember all these numbers? I had a hard time even writing them down!)_

_Dude1094_

_Jasmineclaw_

_Silverpebble_

_And to my very first reviewer: Moonlight123!!! YOU ROCK DUDE!!! OR DUDETTE!! EITHER WAY YOU ROCK!!!_

_And to the one person who gave me the best review I've ever, EVER had: Ryuchie! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! And just to everyone who was wondering, WHAT THE HECK, I'll show the review here!_

_"'_Wow. This would have to be one of THE best stories I've ever read on this website.

NO! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END!? The idea is so very creative, and I actually teared up when she was a kit! I NEVER CRY WHILE READING FANFICTIONS! Oh God, I absolutely love this story, and I can't wait for the last chapter (: "

_And that was Ryuchie's awesome review, ladies and gentlemen!_

_This story started out as a small twist of imagination that formed in my mind at age 11. "What if Sandstorm wasn't always super fast? What if she had some sort of mutant freak ordeal and she got over it and that's what made her so fast?" was my exact thought. I remember it. Normally ideas like that faded over time, but this didn't. Instead, it grew until it couldn't be ignored anymore and I wrote the first chapter that started everything. I thought everyone would hate it and complain to me about being confused, and sure, I did get a couple puzzled reviews. But it wasn't hard to clarify my point of view and all. So now I've ended it the same way I started it-- with a big smile and hope for my future as a young author. Thank you all, and have a wonderful time doing whatever it is you're best at doing! So now I think it's safe to say..._

_KTHANXBYE!!! XD_


End file.
